the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Senegal
Senegal is a nation located in the northern part of Western Africa. It encompasses the nation of Fuland to it's central frontiers, and it's capital is Ziguinchor. It's most largest city is Dakar. It's languages are Diketo and French. HistoryA TBA The country has been the home of the Tambacounda Kingdom, on which some traders from Europe to Africa traveled there. It was disestablished in 1532, when an plague has been struck throughout the country. The French settled in the land where the Fulas and Diketo people live in 1623, by the explorer Antoine de Renaud. They have been establishing a town named Dakar, and their health was so strong that they made another settlement 32 meters from the city, called Thies. It then expanded through the lands of the former kingdoms of Ghana and Wassim. A war between the Kingdom of Subissau and the French Empire had been held in 1812, in order of Napoleon's expansion of France through the whole Earth. The french went victorious, and the Subissau people had been hiding in shacks to protect their culture. They had expanded then, to the Wolof Kingdom, on which they made a trading post there, called Sainte-Marie. They traveled through the forest of Wafocku and through the city of Teoje, to deliver a message to the King of the Wolof Empire, Mewessa II. He did not understand that language, so they went into a war with the French Empire. The Wolof people became victorious, but didn't pay the damage against the French, so they ultimately sold the empire to France. Senegal's war of independence was in 1897. when Mauritania asked the Wolof, Diketo, Fula and Nagudje people to reveal itself against France, and showing tips on how to do it. The rebel Membaso Djeke, remniscent from the city of Cité Saint Louis, had been contracting 19 thousand rebels to have a war in the outskirts of the city of Thies. The Senegalese people had been won when the Governor of Senegal, Robert Noirude, has been killed by an arrow direct to their heart and lungs. They celebrated the victory in the city of Kaffelack. Culture Senegal has 23 official tribes, all of which speak fluent French. Some tribes, however, have their own accent- Senegal's official religion is Christian, although Wolof and Magunbo religions have been redeemed as the most popular ones by the Blacks. Economy Senegal has a GDP per capita of $6,384,673, and it mostly imports leaves, bush meat, wood, cotton and cocoa made from palm trees in the desert. It's currency is the Sako, on which is equivalent to 3 dollars. The coins are usually referred as Dukecks. Subdivisions Senegal's first-tier administrative divisions are referred as regions. The current status had been made in 1943. Symbols Senegal's flag has been adopted ever since independence. It has a diagonal tricolored bend of red, green and yellow, along with the Numza Cross, which contains a christian cross with an lower line, along with a star. Senegal's anthem is Fraterons avec joie et sans souci, also known as Hymne de la Recognition Senegalaise-Africaine. Telecommunications Senegal's national television stations are TSA 1, TSA 2 and TSA Live. Other television stations include TVS, CST and Tele-Afrique, along with Tele-Radio Deux. Senegal's national radio stations are Dekondje Siba and Refusion Senegaloise, on which transmit to all corners of the nations. All the other stations only transmit with a regional antenna.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project